


The Rhythm In My Heart

by Mellow_Pepino999



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has the best voice, Young Sunset Curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellow_Pepino999/pseuds/Mellow_Pepino999
Summary: Alex Mercer has recently started at Los Feliz primary school so he knew no-one that is until Luke Patterson approached him at his lunch table.Or how Sunset Curve was born
Kudos: 16





	The Rhythm In My Heart

Alex had met his now best friends, Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters and Bobby Wilson in year 6.

It was the start of a new year, a fresh start, a clean slate. But there was only one problem, Alex had just started at Los Feliz Primary School so he knew no-one. That is until Luke Patterson approached Alex at his lunch table. Luke could see that Alex was lonely and he knew that Alex played drums and he dreamt about starting a band ever since he was little. Since he could sing and play guitar also his friend Reggie could play bass and his other friend Bobby can play rhythm guitar. All they needed was a drummer. Thankfully, Luke saw Alex from the other side of the lunch room air drumming and bopping his head to some beat. 

So the only logical thing to do was to go up to some poor, random kid when you’re as over-excitable as Luke Patterson, but he does it anyway.

“Hi, my name is Luke!” He said out of the blue. Clearly frightening Alex as he jumped out of his skin.

“Alex, how’s it going.” The blonde boy said timidly. While trying to not look like a dork.

“Im good.” “Sorry if I scared you. You just looked lonely so I thought I would say hello.” Luke explained as he sat down at the lunch table.

“So who’s your friends?” Said Alex

“Oh!” “The guy with the Star Wars backpack is Reggie and the boy next to him with the suspenders is Bobby.” Said Luke, gesturing for the boys to come over and sit down.

As Reggie and Bobby made it over to the table Bobby whispered something to Reggie which made Alex nervous. All of these thoughts ran in his head at a million miles an hour such as ‘Oh God they already hate me’ or ‘I bet their talking about how I always sit alone and how I’m so awkward’. Instead they seemed really nice and Reggie introduced himself, Bobby did the same. After that, all the pieces seemed to fall into place. They talked all lunchtime and break until Reggie stood up and said “Let’s start a band!”.

As soon as the words left his mouth a smile bigger than the Joker’s appeared on Luke’s face.”Reg, that’s a great idea!” “Your a genius!” Luke blurted out frantically. “I mean it!” “It takes total sense.”

“Does it?” Questioned Alex  
“Yes!” “It does, since I can play guitar and sing, Bobby can play amazing rhythm guitar and Reg can play bass.” “All we need is a drummer.” Luke said softly, glancing at Alex. The boy in question had turned bright red as he started at Luke.

“Bro are you serious!?” “My parents would kill me and an-!” “Wait.” “How did you know I play?”said Alex as he stepped closer to Luke. He looked like he was caught red-handed in a murder scene.

“Well...” Luke said in a high-pitched voice.

But then Reggie cracked.

“We all heard you in the music room!”

Alex wanted to kill Luke so bad.

“We heard music coming from the music room and we thought it sounded really good so we went to the window and saw you singing and drumming.” “We wanted to come in but you started crying so we thought it was a bad time.” Explained Reggie.

“Why were you crying anyway?” Asked Bobby with a very puzzled look on his face.

“Ummm.” Said Alex

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it.” Reassured Luke sympathetically.

“No,no it’s fine!” Yelled Alex. “So that song I was singing was about my parents.” “You see, I dance and my dad always says that I should quit altogether because he thinks that only girls should dance and-and that I should do a more manly sport like football.” Alex rambled getting many sympathetic looks from the boys and now he was full on crying. 

Aw, Alex.” Luke whispered. “You should of never gone through that also did I mention that you have a killer voice!” Said Luke. “If the band does make it big we could go on tour and get a manager!”

“Calm down Patterson.” Said Alex trying to calm Luke down.

“No!” “I won’t calm down this could be our big break!” “Maybe we can play The Orpheum one day!” Said Luke excitedly, bouncing up and down.

“Wait, what should our band be called?” Asked Reggie.

“Uhhh, what about Sunset Curve?” Suggested Alex.

And let’s just say it went down well until that fateful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated too!


End file.
